


I’m All Yours

by glancenuggets



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Alpha Kurusu Akira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Akechi Goro, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Akechi Goro, Rough Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Top Kurusu Akira, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Character, Trans Writer, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kouhai goro au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glancenuggets/pseuds/glancenuggets
Summary: Goro Sakura, first-year at Shujin Academy is very good at hiding his status as an omega. But all that changes when his heat suppressants fail after he invites his senpai, Akira Kurusu, over to watch a movie.Needless to say, they do not end up watching the movie.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	I’m All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This took me freakin weeks to finish but uhhhhh I finally wrote some stuff for kouhai goro yay!!
> 
> Also as an fyi, goro being trans has nothing to do with him being an omega, I just happen to hc him as trans and an omega at the same time
> 
> And the song list as always:  
> Don’t Judge Me - Janelle Monáe  
> Show Me - Alina Baraz & Galimatias  
> Maybe - Alina Baraz & Galimatias  
> Can I - Alina Baraz & Galimatias  
> Bottled Angel - Durarara OST

In the world of alpha/beta/omega dynamics, being an omega is dangerous. Omegas are often taken advantage of because of their submissive tendencies, and their heats only end up making them more vulnerable to assault. Many omegas take precautions like suppressing their heats using medicine, or even go so far as to hide their secondary gender altogether. Goro Sakura, first-year at Shujin Academy, is incredibly skilled at hiding his status as an omega. He takes heat suppressants, masks his scent, and even deliberately changes his demeanor so he appears to be more dominant than he actually is. Most people assume he’s a beta at first glance. However, all that changes when he begins attending Shujin Academy and meets a certain stoic, black haired alpha.

“Ah, Akira-senpai! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Oh, hey Goro. What’s up? Uhh, are you feeling alright? Your face looks a little red...”

“Hmm? Um, I guess I’ve been feeling a bit strange today, but it isn’t really anything serious. Don’t worry, I don’t think I’m getting sick or anything!” Goro has been feeling a bit under the weather since this morning, but ultimately chalked it up to stress. Stress is not the cause of this, however.

“Oh, alright. Well, just take it easy, ok?”

“I will!” Goro smiles brightly before speaking again, “By the way, do you wanna hang out today after school? I just bought a copy of the new featherman movie that came out a while ago. Futaba already saw it, so I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me?”

“Sure, we can use the new tv I bought the other day.”

“Ok! See you after school Senpai!” 

Since he first hit puberty, Goro has been taking heat suppressants to help mask his identity as an omega. He was supposed to up the dosage as he got older, but he had never known he was supposed to do that. By now, it’s gotten to the point that his current dosage doesn’t work anymore, making way for all of the past heats he’s avoided to come crashing down on him like a tidal wave. Needless to say, Goro and Akira do not watch the featherman movie today.

By the time school lets out, Goro’s heat was beginning to get worse. His body is already much more sensitive than usual and his scent is getting stronger by the minute. He can feel how wet he’s getting during the train ride home, the smallest jostles from the train making him more and more horny. By the time they reach Leblanc, he’s shaking with arousal next to his senpai, his boxers already soaking wet and probably ruined.

“Goro are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t want to mention it, but you’ve been trembling since the train ride, and your scent is a lot stronger than usual.” Akira gives him a worried look. “Normally I can barely smell you, but it’s really strong right now. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were in heat.”

Goro can’t meet Akira’s eyes out of sheer embarrassment. Oh, if only he knew Goro is really an omega.

Akira speaks up again after a moment, “Hey, how about you just sit down while I-“ Akira gently grabs Goro’s arm to lead him over to the bed and is interrupted by a desperate whine. Goro immediately claps his hands over his mouth, eyes wide in shock. He can’t believe he just whined from Akira simply just touching his arm.

“Goro...?” Akira looks shocked as well, but he doesn’t let go of Goro. Goro looks up at his senpai, gazing directly into his steel gray eyes. Goro’s willpower disappears immediately.

“Akira-senpai, please...” Goro grips Akira’s blazer tightly, pulling him as close as possible.

“Goro, I...” Akira glances towards the stairs. It would be a good idea to call Sojiro for help because Goro definitely shouldn’t be in heat if he’s a beta. But at the same time, something deep within Akira is urging him to push Goro down and take him right then and there.

“Please...” Goro senses Akira’s hesitation and pulls him even closer than before, grinding on his leg insistently. “Senpai, please, I need it, I need you...”

In that moment, Akira’s self control shatters. Akira grabs Goro by the shoulders and slams him down face-first into the bed. He makes quick work of Goro’s clothes, discarding his suspenders, turtleneck, shorts, tights, binder, and boxers one after the other. Akira lays directly on top of his kouhai, pressing him down into the sheets as his hands roam down Goro’s body.

Goro whimpers as Akira ghosts his fingers over Goro’s sensitive clit. He dips lower, teasing his kouhai’s slick entrance.

“Hnng, senpai~” Goro moans as Akira’s fingers enter him.

“Can’t believe you’ve been an omega this whole time.” Akira thrusts three fingers in and out of Goro’s wet hole. It’s a tight fit, and it definitely hurts, but at this point Goro is already too far gone to care.

“You shouldn’t lie to your senpai, Goro-kun,” Akira practically growls at Goro as he slides his fingers out of his kouhai’s hole and grips his hips tightly. He forcefully lifts Goro’s hips up off of the mattress and drags him closer, then let’s go for a moment to unzip his pants and pull his hard cock out of his boxers. “Spread your legs, bitch.”

Goro obediently spreads his legs, and Akira immediately presses the head of his cock into Goro’s entrance. It’s much too tight for it to not be painful, but Akira pushes further in anyway.

“A-ah! Senpai, it hurts!” Goro whimpers, struggling to adjust to Akira’s thick cock.

“Good,” Akira says as he begins to fuck into Goro’s tight hole. “This is your punishment for lying to your senpai.” He slams into Goro at a relentless pace, gripping his hips with one had and pushing Goro’s face into the mattress with the other.

“Senpai, I- ah! I’m- mmn~... s-sorry!” Goro barely manages to get the sentence out between moans.

“When were you gonna tell me, huh? Were you ever gonna tell me?” Akira fucks into Goro hard and fast, not even giving him a chance to answer. Goro’s brain is mush at this point, he’s only able to moan out simple phrases like, “ ‘m sorry, senpai!” and “More, ‘kira-senpai!”

“Fuck, you’re so tight for me,” Akira groans as he gets closer and closer to his climax. “Gonna make you mine... gonna claim you as my mate and fill you up till you’re pregnant with my kids...”

“Hnng, s-senpai~” Every one of Akira’s thrusts pushes Goro closer to the edge, and the dirty talk is certainly speeding things up.

“You like that, huh? You want me to breed you, Goro?” Akira slows down enough to give Goro and opportunity to speak, “You wanna have your senpai’s children?”

“Mmnn~, y-yes Akira-senpai,” Goro moans enthusiastically. “Please senpai, breed me, fuck me, make me yours- ah~!” Goro cuts himself off with a moan as Akira bends down and bites down on his neck, hard. He fucks into Goro harder and faster than before, chasing his release.

“Fuck, Goro I’m-“ Akira lets out a groan as he cums inside Goro’s tight hole. Goro comes a moment later, letting out a loud moan of Akira’s name as his walls tighten around his senpai’s cock.

Both boys take a minute to catch their breath, the effects of Goro’s heat and Akira’s impromptu rut slowly wearing off. After a while, Akira pulls out of Goro and lays down next him. Goro shifts to face Akira, and to his surprise he sees a look of guilt on his senpai’s face.

“Senpai?”

“I’m sorry about that.” Akira refuses to look at Goro. “I should’ve gone to get Sojiro before I lost control...”

Goro frowns. Sure, Akira was a bit rough with him, but it’s not like Goro didn’t want it. He’s been wanting this for a while now, and has been meaning to tell Akira about his status as an omega.

“You don’t need to apologize, senpai.” Goro averts his eyes in embarrassment. “I wanted to do it with you.”

“Really?” Akira looks genuinely surprised. “Are you sure it isn’t just the hormones talking?”

Goro shakes his head. “I’ve actually wanted this for a while. Akira-senpai, I...” Goro trails off.

“Go on.” Akira smiles smugly, knowing exactly what Goro is about to say next.

“Senpai... I... I love you.”

Akira’s smile softens, and he reaches out to cup Goro’s cheek in his hand. “I love you too, Goro.” Akira leans in close and presses a chaste kiss to his kouhai’s lips. “Will you be my mate?”

“I think it’s a little late for that question, senpai.” Goro giggles and tilts his head to show the mating bite Akira gave him earlier. “It’s ok though, my answer is yes.” Goro says when he sees Akira’s worried expression.

Akira smiles softly. “Good, I would hate it if I forced you into this.” Akira leans in for another kiss, this time slow and loving. “So, how about that movie?” Akira asks once they part.

Goro yawns. “I’m actually kinda tired now...” Goro falls asleep immediately, curling up against Akira’s chest. Akira smiles fondly and cradles Goro in his arms, drifting off to sleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a/b/o for a while but I never had any good ideas until now lmao, I’m just glad I saved the first one for kouhai goro
> 
> uhhhh anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic, don’t be afraid to comment
> 
> Follow my sfw twitter @glancenuggets if you wanna see my art  
> And follow my nsfw twitter @whoroakechi if you wanna see some spicy fic wips and nsfw art


End file.
